


Przemyślenia Horacego

by quiet_nikai



Category: Croakspeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_nikai/pseuds/quiet_nikai
Summary: Tłumaczenie innego wiersza





	Przemyślenia Horacego

Gdzie ty

Tam i ja

Gdzie zamieszkasz

Ja zamieszkam.

Gdzie umrzesz,

Umrze też moje serce.

I to wszystko niczym więcej niż Snem, Cieniem

Małą śmiercią. 

Czara goryczy się przelewa

Mogłem o nim nie wspominać. 

Zaślepiony zemstą

Podobno piszesz sztuki.

Czy prawdziwy przyjaciel

Nie byłby przy tobie?

Nie zasługuję na to miano.

Nie było mnie; uciekłem.

Nie było mnie przy tobie gdy cię zaatakowano

Nie było jak wzięli w niewolę

I tak naprawdę cię nie poznałem

A twój przyjaciel teraz to czaszka rzucona w ziemi.

Nie pomogłem gdy krwawiłeś, a widziałem

Gdy twoja matka padła na ziemię

Gdy trucizna zatruła wszystkich dookoła

Jak dżuma.

Mogłem jedynie powiedzieć ci

Dobranoc

Kazałeś mi nie pić trucizny

I nie iść z tobą na drugą stronę życia.

I niech ci chóry aniołów śpiewają

Bo ja nie będę przy tobie

I nasze serca pękły

Twoje od trucizny, moje w żałobie


End file.
